James Potter and the Worldwide Traveler
by Dawn Elliot
Summary: James Sirius Potter has finally started Hogwarts and after he is enjoying not having the pressure his father had throughout the year, he meets a traveler. When James's best friend decided to travel with the muggle, James and the rest of the gang decide to go too but someone from James's family sees something wrong with the muggle who claims to be a wizard, he has to stop him.
1. Chapter 1

The loud 'Hogwarts Express' train was signaling five minutes to departure and James Sirius Potter was saying goodbye to his family. As he climbed into the large red and black train, Lily, his sister, yelled, "Good luck, James!"

James turned around and waved to his sister and saluted his brother, Albus, who was looking longingly at the train. His mom and dad were standing side by side, smiling widely. James ran into an empty booth and waved goodbye from the window as the train gave a sudden lurch and it started off. It was no more than a minute before the door got thrust open by a girl and boy.

"Can we come in? Everywhere else is occupied." The girl asked shyly.

"Please." James said with a gesture toward the seats. The girl and the boy walked in and sat down opposite James.

"Hi. My name is Josh Collins and this is my twin sister, November Collins. Who are you?" Josh asked.

"I'm James Potter. Are you first years?"

"Yeah" November said, her leafy green eyes looking out the window.

"Don't mind my sister, she is way shy." Josh said, rolling his eyes. The next moment the door was tugged open again.

"There is nowhere to—" a sandy blonde haired boy started.

"Come in." James and Josh interrupted in unison.

"My name is Josh, that is my twin, November. Oh, and this is James. We are first years."

"Simon. First year." Simon extended both his hands, one next to him to reach James and another in front to reach Josh. They shook it and November blinked at Simon curiously as he pulled his hands back.

"You are muggleborn, right?" She asked.

"Novie? Mom told you to stop guessing." Josh groaned.

"What? I am not guessing. I know. Besides, there is an electric device sticking out of his bag." November said defensively. James just watched, seeing siblings fight between each other. He had, of course, seen other fights but he always had been in them. It was nice, this time, watching from the sidelines.

"Okay. Okay. Stop the fight. Stop the fight," Simon repeated until they were both watching him with their green eyes. Then he continued. "Yes, my mother and father are muggles."

November breathed a sigh of relief, then realized she had been speaking and turned back toward the window.

"Now you know what my sister is like. I think she will be in Ravenclaw. I, will probably be in Gryffindor. You know, bravery and all that." Josh said rearranging his shirt and pulling it slightly lower and turning his head, keeping his jaw tight.

"I know that. That is from the comedy of Robin Hood. Except that he actually made it funny." Simon said cheekily. Josh punched Simon's arm lightly.

"I am really funny." Josh said, pouting. James snorted. November turned around and eyed Josh, seriously.

"Joshie, that is so not true. What does Dad say about lying?" November asked innocently with a small smile on her face. James noticed she seemed to get more comfortable around the two new boys by the minute. There was a knocking on the door and Simon went to answer it.

"It's a candy lady. She is asking if you want anything." Simon asked.

The two boys trampled Simon who fell against the seat as both James and Josh looked through the sweets.

"Get me a Chocolate Frog." November said to Josh. Josh nodded and picked up two Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Beans and two Fudge Flies. Once Josh paid for it, James took two Chocolate Frogs and a Cockroach Cluster and paid for it as well.

"Wow, James. That is a lot of food. I know you are a growing boy and all but seriously? That much food?" Simon asked, rolling his eyes.

"Hey? That was mean." James said in mock sadness. "But the second Frog is for you." James tossed Simon the Frog and he caught it and gave a comical thumbs up.

November opened her Frog and looked at the card.

"I got Albus Dumbledore again. This must be my twentieth card of him. What did you get, Joshie?"

"Harry Potter" said Josh happily, "This is my first one of him." He turned the card and James saw his father's face looking around, smiling at him the way he would when he was getting mad but was trying ever so hard to conceal it. His mouth was twisted into a smile but his eyes were yelling: _finish up already, I have other things to do._

When Josh took the card back and stuffed it in his pants, James got pulled from his daydream but that was not the only thing pulled. So was the door. Ted Lupin was standing in front of them with his arms crossed.

"We are arriving in two hours, go get changed or the Gremlims will pants you later." Ted said matter-of-factly.

"Since when have you become responsible? How about two weeks ago, when you stole Rose's underwear? Honestly, Ted. I expected so much less of you." James said, grinning and shaking his head. Simon and Josh burst out laughing but November turned pink.

"You know, it is not respectful to steal a girl's underwear to get her attention." She lectured Ted. Ted and James froze. They both looked at her strangely.

"Rose is our cousin. And a year younger than me." James said, looking disgusted at the thought of Ted and Rose. November's shade of pink became red.

"Exactly, that is a repulsing thought. And we are seven years apart. I would never date Rose. I am dating Anna. Who, by the way, told me to try be nicer. So I am testing it out on you." Ted finished triumphantly.

November sighed, "You two are just big babies. Nobody would guess that Rose was your cousin. But you know, in Egypt, during the pharaoh times, brothers would marry their sister or their first cousin."

"Doesn't November remind you of Aunt Hermione?" James asked Ted.

"Scarily so, but now I have to go. Go change!" Ted said and then closed the door and spun around.

When James looked at Simon, he had already been taking out his robes. When looking to Josh, he shrugged and did the same thing.

If they looked close enough, the minute they left the booth, they would have been able to see the huge, majestic castle slowly coming more into view.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything but Simon, Novie and Josh. They (and a couple other names) are moi! The rest belong to JK Rowling.**

Chapter Two

Glowing lights were shining above the first years.

"They are only an illusion, you know. Very pretty and Dumbledore had taught the headmistress how to do it. Isn't it beautiful, Joshie?" November asked in awe. James saw Josh in front of him, nod.

"Now it is time for the sorting song and then the sorting shall follow."

The old, black hat starting singing croakily:

_"Long ago there were four,_

_No less, no more. _

_The great four that made this school,_

_It's greatness wasn't ever questioned, even by a fool,_

_Rowena Ravenclaw the wise, _

_Who had a mind so bright that she could see through lies_

_Helga Hufflepuff who was so very fair_

_And her unquestionable loyalty so very rare_

_Salazar Slytherin the vicious,_

_making his house extremely ambitious,_

_Godric Gryffindor the brave,_

_And his chivalry making damsels easy to save. __**(A/N: I needed something to rhyme. Sorry for the bad wording.)**_

_These are the amazing four talents_

_These four houses that makes Hogwarts balance."_

The Great Hall was silent a moment but then started clapping and whistling.

Everyone stopped talking and cheering when Headmistress tapped her wand to her wooden podium.

"Time for the sporting. I will read the names in order by last name. Starting with Asher, Kaelie." Headmistress announced. James watched as a small girl with brunette plaits came out of the crowd, walked toward the stool and sat down on it. Headmistress nodded approvingly and placed the hat on her head. It took three seconds but after that the hat called, "Gryffindor," the whole Gryffindor table burst into delighted applauses. The girl jumped off the stool and sat down at the edge on the other side.

James shut off his ears and thought about home until the Headmistress called, "Josh Collins."

Josh walked confidently toward the chair and sat on it. Headmistress placed the black talking hat on his head. It seemed to take its time. James's heart was in his throat because he knew his friend wanted to go to Gryffindor so very badly. James saw Josh seemed to have a conversation with the hat: eyes glaring at times, eyebrow raised at certain moments.

It was like carrying a dialogue. Eventually, the hat called out, rather wearily, "Gryffindor." The table cheered and Josh was greeted in.

"November Collins." Headmistress said with a chuckle at something she found funny.

James's recently relaxed self, tensed again. November glided towards the stool, her sleek black hair flowing behind her like a cape. She sat down and looked up.

The hat placed on her head lasted ten seconds.

"Gryffindor."

November started smiling and she sat down right next to her twin. James just waiting for Simon's name to come and when it did, the result was not wanted. The very moment the hat got close to Simon's head, it yelled, "Hufflepuff."

Simon froze on the hair than slowly and stiffly walked toward his house table. The table cheered but they didn't notice his sad expression as he gave a smile.

"Floy...Garrett...Grain..." Headmistress called name after name and the ends f the house tables were filling up.

"James Potter." Headmistress said. James looked up and stared at the stool.

"Come up here, Mr Potter." She said again. James took a deep breath and walked out of the small group remained of the unsorted students.

James kept his eyes looking at the door as he felt material surround his head.

_not another Potter. i had your father, and his father, and his father, and oh. my head hurts in remembering. now its your turn. I see bravery but also something that would make you a valuable Slytherin. ambition to prove yourself. yes. i see it now._

"No." James whispered.

_no? you are quite like your father, harry potter. different pathes but if you do not want to be a slytherin, maybe a ravenclaw. you are quite intelligent._

James shook his head.

_fine then. _

"Gryffindor" the hat called and James's heart stopped beating at a mile a minute. It slowed down to a mile every minute and a half. James grinned with relief and sauntered to his table and sat next to November.

She smiled at him briefly and then turned back around and rested her tan face on her hand to watch the rest of the sorting. James watched with sadness as Simon clapped in the right places but his smile seemed forced.

James sighed and continued watching from the letter P to finish with 'Heather Zorzo'.

Headmistress moved back toward the podium and said with a ghost smile on her face. "Dinner."

Food appeared from the air to cover the recently empty gold platters.

Chicken, veal, fish. Delicacies of every kind filled the tables. James high-fived Josh as they started piling food on their plates.

November gently lifted a chicken leg and placed it on her plate then she picked up her fork and knife. Josh stopped her by pushing her cutlery out of her hand.

"Tsk, Tsk, Novie. I thought i taught you better then eating with manners." Josh said, leaving her cutlery to clatter on the plate.

"You mean without?" November said, smiling. Josh smirked.

"Memory of an elephant, that one." Josh whispered loudly to James, jerking a thumb in her direction after bending over his sister to tell James. November rolled her eyes. James was glad that she seemed to be more comfortable, but a seven hour train ride can do that.

When James glanced at Simon, he saw that he was laughing with some people. James was relieved that he had lightened up. Guilt now off his back, he focused on his table and on Teddy's pranks that kept being repeated but James didn't mind. He felt he finally fit in.

**Hey! It's a bad ending, I know. I had had this chapter for a while but I have started so many things since Chapter 1 that I completely forgot. Sorry. **

**Just in case you were going to ask, yes. My name is in the story. **

**So. Read me later,**

**November**


End file.
